Sera cosa del destino
by MarcyCharlotte
Summary: El mismo destino ya pensava en el futuro de Levi y Hanji. Como no, debía reunirlos de alguna forma, antes de que todo comenzase.


La noche era tranquila dentro de las murallas de Trost. Una mujer, no mucho más mayor de treinta años, se disponía a leerle un cuento a su hija de seis.

La pequeña era una niña alegre. Ya casi no se veían niños alegres debido a los titanes, pero la sonrisa de esta pequeña iluminaría cualquier oscuridad.

Se puso de mala gana su vestido blanco para dormir, y se soltó el pelo de su pequeña coleta. No tardó mucho en tirarse de plancha a la cama y andar escasos metros para taparse con la manta. Cuando estuvo al lado de la mesita de noche, se quitó sus gafas, poniéndolas encima. Su madre, una mujer castaña, al igual que su hija, cogió un libro marrón de la estantería y se sentó en la silla que colocó al borde de la cama, escasos minutos antes.

- Hanji, ¿qué quieres que te lea esta noche? -se sentó en la silla mientras sonreía a la pequeña.

- ¡Lo que quieras mamá! Pero tiene que ser algo relacionado con el mundo de afuera... -jugaba arriba y abajo con sus piernas, intentando persuadir a su madre.

- Aah... -suspiró- ¿No te cansarás de esas aburridas historias? -resignada, empezó a buscar en el libro alguna historia que no le hubiera leído ya a la pequeña.

- ¡No son aburridas! Son super interesantes... -hacía pucheros- ¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo es el mundo de afuera mamá?

- Claro mi pequeña Hanji, pero el mundo que esta allí fuera no esta hecho para nosotros... -miraba con tristeza las blancas paginas del libro.

- ¡Claro que lo esta! Estoy segura, de que hay más de una persona que quiere conocer ese mundo.

- Juju... Quien sabe, algún día puede que podamos ir fuera de estas murallas... ¡Listo! Esta historia aun no te la he leído, creo... -una gota de sudor frío recorrió su frente.

La niña se recostó un poco más en su cama, tapándose hasta el cuello. Con los ojos bien abiertos, empezó a escuchar la historia de su madre.

La historia contaba las aventuras de una pequeña sirena. Hanji no sabía como eran estos seres, pero se los imaginaba como un pez más grande que los demás, capaz de hacer magia. La sirena buscaba desesperadamente a su mejor amigo en un gran charco de agua, al que el libro llamaba "mar". Buscó por todos lados, pero no lo encontraba.

Entonces, un pez globo le dijo que vio a su amigo tritón pasar por una de las más peligrosas cuevas, y que no lo vio salir más. Entonces, la sirena se asustó y decidida, salió en su busca, adentrándose en la cueva al ser guiada por el pez globo.

Entonces, una vez tan adentrada en la cueva que casi no se veía las escamas, pudo ver como su amigo estaba atrapado bajo un montón de rocas. Ella sola no podía sacarlo de allí, por lo que le dijo al pez globo que pidiese ayuda. Al irse, ella se quedó junto a él, intentando hacer que volviera en si.

El tritón recuperó el conocimiento, y en menos de media hora, el pez globo volvió con tres grandes pulpos, quienes ayudaron al tritón a salir de aquel montón. La sirena le dio un gran abrazo a su amigo y a los pulpos que le ayudaron y al pez globo, le dio a cada uno una moneda de oro. Tanto la sirena como el tritón, jamás volvieron a jugar por allí, pero tanto los pulpos como el pez globo, iban a visitarlos cada día, para saber como se encontraba la pareja.

- Hmmmm... ¿La sirena no pudo ayudarlo sola? Pensaba que esos seres podían usar magia... -decepcionada, se tapó la cara con la manta.

- Nunca he dicho que pudieran hacer magia. Además, en este libro no hay ningún dibujo que nos diga como son, ni si quiera que existan de verdad. -cerró el libro y puso la silla en su sitio.

- Ojala existieran... Las examinaría hasta saber que son realmente... -cerró los ojos y se aferró a su almohada.

- Estoy segura de ello... -besó la frente de Hanji y apagó la lampara de aceite- Buenas noches Hanji...

La niña no respondió, pues se quedó profundamente dormida. Normal, después de jugar todo el día, acabaría durmiendo así sin ninguna duda.

La media noche cayó muy rápido. La pequeña llevaba unas horas dormida, y por las calles de afuera se escuchaba un pequeño estruendo. Tras que una de las cajas que había fuera se cayera, Hanji abrió los ojos desconcertada.

Entonces, escuchó como un par de voces discutían por que camino tomar para perseguir al ladrón. Miró hacía la ventana... ¿A esas horas podía alguien robar? Cogió sus gafas de la mesita y se las puso. Dio un par de pasos hasta poder ver el exterior. Eran un par de guardias de la legión estacionaria, los encargados de las murallas.

Le entró curiosidad por lo que decían, así que abrió de par en par la ventana. Ya que se habían parado a hablar debajo de ella, podría escuchar un poco...

- No se donde diantres se a metido ese crio... ¡Es un niño por el amor de Dios! -estaba nervioso. Caminaba de un lado a otro.

- No te preocupes. Si es solo un crio de los bajos fondos, no puede haber ido muy lejos... Con esas piernecitas, nadie podría escaparse tan fácil. -su compañero le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

- Cuando lo encuentro juro que le daré un par de azotes... ¡Tirarme piedras a mi! No sabe quien soy yo... -se puso a caminar furioso, mirando hacia todos lados.

Su compañero empezó a seguirlo. ¿Un niño de los bajos fondos? ¿Azotes?

- Pero que mala gente... -susurró cerrando la ventana cuidadosamente- Nadie se merece unos azotes a estas alturas... -cogió una pequeña manta marrón del armario y salio de su habitación.

Tenía que caminar lo más lento posible. La madera de la casa ya estaba vieja, y rechinaba con cada paso brusco que dabas. Por suerte, la pequeña tenía unos pies pequeños y apenas podía hacerla sonar. Menos mal, sus padres ya estaban en la cama, y se cabrearían si la vieran escabullirse así.

Bajando las escaleras, como no con mucho cuidado, abrió la puerta de casa y la cerró justo después de ella. Rezó para que sus padres no oyeran el pequeño golpecito. Se cubrió los hombros con la manta y empezó a caminar por la misma dirección que los guardias.

Al ir descalza por la calle, no tardó mucho en ensuciarse los pies. A ella no le importaba lo más mínimo ir sucia, era lo más normal del mundo ensuciarse en esas situaciones. Giraba por una esquina, giraba por la otra... Hubo un par de veces que se encontró con que la calle estaba sin salida. En esas calles se ponía a rebuscar entre los escombros o las cajas para ver si el niño se escondía allí, pero nada.

Entonces, escuchó otro golpe, esta vez de algo de cristal rompiéndose. Siguió lo más rápido posible el sonido, y cuando quiso girar una curva, otro cuerpo de las mismas dimensiones que el de ella se chocó contra el suyo, mandando a los dos pequeños al suelo.

Sus gafas se cayeron después del golpe, pero las encontró enseguida. Al ponérselas, un niño moreno la miraba furioso. Sus ropas eran de lo más andrajosas y sucias. Los ojos grises del pequeño helaron la sangre de Hanji por unos momentos.

- ¡Mira por donde vas, cuatro ojos! -se levantó rápidamente, dispuesto a seguir con su camino.

- ¡Espera! -la castaña le cogió de la parte baja de su camiseta, arrastrándolo hacia una pequeña abertura en la pared.

- Tsk, ¡Otra vez se nos ha escapado! Y esta vez a roto una ventana...

- Deberíamos dejarlo para otro día, no son horas para que vayamos dando la nota por ahí.

- Quizas tengas razón... ¡Pero de la cara de ese niño no me voy a olvidar! Pienso darle unos azotes... -se iba resignado de vuelta a su cuartel, siendo consolado por su compañero con otro par de golpecitos en la espalda.

Los dos niños contenían la respiración dentro de la pequeña abertura. Era tan pequeña, que los cuerpos de ambos estaban demasiado apretados, y eso que eran niños.

- Aaah... ¡No puedo respirar! -el azabache fue el primero en salir, después de darlo un coscorrón a la castaña al intentar moverse.

- Uuuh... -se refregaba el golpe- ¿Por qué te perseguían? -arrastraba la manta de antes, no pudo sujetarla bien para esconderse.

- No es asunto de una niña mimada... -la miraba enfadado.

- ¡Jum! ¡Pues esta niña mimada te acaba de salvar de unos azotes! -colocó ambas manos en su cintura.

- No voy a darte las gracias, no te pedí tu ayuda, cuatro o- -paró de hablar al ver que las gafas de la pequeña estaban rotas- Tus gafas...

- ¿Uh? -miró el cristal derecho de sus gafas. Tenía una pequeña grieta, seguramente por la anterior caida- Ah, se me han roto... -soltó inocente.

- Lo... Lo siento... - esta vez el tono de voz del pequeño se suavizó.

- No pasa nada. Mi madre no creo que se enfade. -le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

- Pero...

- Vamos, vamos... -le empujaba fuera del callejón- Sera mejor que vayas a tu casa y dejes de dar vueltas por aquí, que son capaces de volver.

El niño la miraba extrañado. ¿Tan despreocupada era esa niña, que ni se preocupaba por su vista?

- Algún día vas a meterte en un gran lio... -empezó a caminar por su propia cuenta.

- Tranquilo. Si algún día estuviese en apuros, no creo que sea nada malo... ¡Sería divertido! -un aura blanca cubría a la castaña.

- Estas loca...

Caminaron hasta la casa de la castaña. Por la ayuda de antes, el pequeño se vio obligado a recompensarla de algún modo, y como no que acompañarla a casa. Era peligroso que una niña pequeña fuera por ahí sin protección y sola.

- Gracias por acompañarme, no era necesario... -intentó abrir la puerta, pero no se abría. Ahora se dio cuenta de que debería haberla dejado abierta. No tenía llaves.

- No me digas que te has dejado las llaves dentro... -se sujetaba la frente.

- Pueees... Si quieres no te lo digo, pero te estaría ocultando algo obvio... -se mordía las uñas.

- Tsk, eres una niña muy problemática... -observó la estructura de la casa, y al ver unas cuantas cajas, tuvo una idea- Ayudame a apilar esas cajas...

Y dicho y hecho, los dos apilaron un total de dos cajas para llegar a la ventana del cuarto de Hanji. Al ser una ventana con pestillo, era muy fácil abrirla desde fuera, y el pequeño era muy habilidoso. No tardó en abrir la ventana.

Ambos quedaban a la altura perfecta para que con un pequeño salto, Hanji pudiera trepar para llegar adentro.

- Aaah... ¡Al fin en casa! -dejó la manta encima de su cama. Tendría que lavarla...

- Bueno, yo me largo... Y la próxima vez que te quieras escapar, acuérdate de llevarte las llaves. -se estaba apoyando en la ventana.

- ¡Ah! Gracias por ayudarme a entrar en casa... -le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Apenas los rozó- ¡Buenas noches! ¡Aaaah! Y no me has dicho tu nombre... ¿Cómo te llamas?

- L-Levi... -gruñó entre dientes mientras se tapaba sus labios más rojo que un tomate. Era la primera vez que le besaba alguien. Aunque si eso se podía considerar un beso...

- ¡Nos volveremos a ver Levi! ¡Estoy segura!

- Tsk... Al menos me dirás tu nombre, ¿no?

- No, nooooo... -negaba con la cabeza- Cuando nos volvamos a ver, te lo diré. -le sacó la lengua, haciendo que el azabache saltase de las cajas y se fuera furioso a casa.

- ¡No vuelvas a hablarme en la vida! -gritó enfadado. Aun estaba rojo.

- ¡Jajajaja! ¡No te metas en más lios! -se despedía de él con la mano.

Entonces, la silueta del pequeño se desvaneció...

* * *

_Doce años más tarde..._

* * *

_-_ ¡Hola! ¿Te llamabas Levi, verdad? ¡Soy Hanji Zoe, encantada!

- Eeeh, no trates a mi hermano como si lo conocieras de toda la vida... -dijo molesta cuando vio que la castaña se sentó entre ambos compañeros.

- Tranquila, ¿Isabel? Toma anda unos caramelos... -le dio una bolsa llena de caramelos.

- ¡Woooah! -empezó a comer ilusionada.

- Desde luego Isabel... -decepcionado, Farlan sucumbía ante la inocencia de su compañera.

- ¿Quien te ha pedido que te presentes? -la miraba serio sentado enfrente de ella. Todos dirían que estaba enfadado.

- ¡Ja! Ya que vamos a ser compañeros, mejor me presento. Así también te aprendes mi nombre...

- Largo. Si no te importa, me gustaría quedarme a solas con mis camaradas... -la miró de forma amenazante.

- Ñeeh, hay que ver que molesto eres... -se levantó bajo la atenta mirada de todos- ¡Nos vemos! -se despedía de los tres con la mano mientras se dirigía a otro grupo.

- Que confianza tienen algunos, ¿no? -Isabel hablaba con un caramelo en la boca.

El azabache se quedó mirando a la castaña como se recostaba en la pared, al lado de sus compañeros. Sonreía como una tonta. Había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar, pero mejor sería quitárselo de la cabeza, al fin y al cabo, estaban en medio de una expedición. Lo último que quería era morir allí.

- ¿Hum? ¿Hanji-san? ¿Qué pasa? -un castaño muy cercano a la castaña, le preguntó al verla tan ausente.

- Nada Moblit, es solo que me acabo de acordar ahora de un viejo amigo. -se quedó mirando fijamente a Levi. Por fortuna él no la miraba.

Ante la respuesta, el castaño continuó comiendo la comida enlatada de la legión de reconocimiento.

- Y al final nos hemos vuelto a ver, Levi... -susurró mirando al azabache con una gran sonrisa en la cara, antes de salir a tomar un poco de aire.

* * *

_ -Wiiii~ Otro One-shot de mi pareja favorita x33333! Estaba claro que se conocerían así... (?) xDDDD PD: El maratón no podrá ser mañana, así que subire todo hoy ewe-_


End file.
